Godfrey
Title/Name Present Name: Godfrey Pureheart Past Title/Name: Commander Pureheart Soon to be title: Lord Godfrey Pureheart Description A tan-furred silent-type alicorn who mostly wears a black chest tuxedo, a black top hat, and a pair of round glasses. He also wears a black cloak when he first entered Ponyvil. He is loyal to any high rulers of any lands, and he treat others with respect when they respect him back. He is patient with jokes and surprises, but dislike it when it reached too far. He mostly have nightmares of his homeland being demolish by barbrian ponies. He is great with war tactic and studying his opponent weaknesses. He signed up for being a loyal soldier for Princess Celestia, "Lady Celestia" he says respectfully. He tried to become a loyal personal bodyguard, or her personal war officer. But kept on being denied. Personality Godfrey uses his magic for offense and defense, like stated above, patient with jokes and surprises. He never gets to cocky, and go all out with it is time. He mostly stay on his 'friendly' side, but when angered, his magic will overcome him destroying anyone who gets in his way, the only way to calm him down is when he uses all his magic which will drain his power, or someone who cares for him greatly, begged him to stop. Mostly, he just uses all his magic. He is a well trained alicorn who advanced in flying and magic. Godfrey also respect his enemies when they are losing, he once gave a fallen opponent some water when he/she is thrist. He doesn't speak to them, but only to walk away. History Godfrey was born in Eastwind Kingdom, far east where Equestria was. Godfrey was raised in a farm-house. His parents saved money for him to go to ponyschool. Once enough, he accel in magic and flying class. He made a earth pony and a pegasus as his friends. He protects them when they are in danger or bullied, that is when he got his cutie mark; a shield. As he always protects them from threats. As a teenage pony, he signed up for the pony knight army to protect his home from barbarian ponies. The 1st battle was victorious as he successfully taken over a fallen general's position, now, as a commander on the 2nd battle, he failed to protect his homeland, which is burnt to ashes. His parents and his home were destroyed by the savage beasts, then, he fled away, thinking of his failures. He now has nightmares of his ashed homeland and his murdered parents. What happened so far Godfrey built a house next to the Everfree Foest. He met fialvert in a library and told that Fialvert is married to the librarian; Twilight Sparkles. Time Passed by, and met a strong mysterious pony named lust. He failed to defeat lust and was corrupted by the curse. Godfrey fought hard to control the lust, to figure out to remove this, he created a amnesia tonic and writing a paper for someone to remind him who he is. There, he met darkcore, who agreed to help him to remind himself. After drinking the tonic, forgetting everything, and removing the curse. Darkcore reminded Godfrey who he is. To find out the weakness to defeat the element of discord that he encountered, is to find the elements of Harmony. There, he, a weapon wielding cat, a storyteller, an Darkcore's wife, Luna went to the Everfree Forest to find the elements of harmony. Loyalty is the first element they had encounered. Category:Characters